The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Bathroom environments include a variety of sanitary fixtures such as sinks and toilets. Due to their functional requirements, sanitary fixtures are often oddly shaped, bulky, and unattractive. For this reason bathroom environments can often feel cluttered, cramped and visually intrusive. Moreover, sanitary fixtures are often dirty and can emit distasteful odours. These negative aspects can lead to feelings of discomfort for users of kitchens and bathrooms.
It can be particularly difficult to design an ergonomic bathroom with all the necessary fixtures in a confined space, such as on an aeroplane for example.
The present invention seeks to address one or more disadvantages of existing sanitary fixture arrangements.